


The little things

by bearprofessor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle, Self-Esteem Issues, Tavern Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprofessor/pseuds/bearprofessor
Summary: The Mighty Nein stopped off at the Badger and Harp Tavern & Inn for the night, battle-weary. Drinks were served aplenty, everyone had to relax, The M9 hadn't had a solid roof over their heads for a while.Caleb included.





	The little things

The busy tavern was filled with chatter, Port Damali's 'Badger and Harp' was bustling, as usual, many colourful groups of like-minded adventurers stopping in for a drink on their travels just like the Mighty Nein as an example. The M9 had just come off of the battlefield: tired, bloody, and weary. Caleb, meanwhile, was hunched over, staring into nothing, overthinking his mistakes as he did after every single battle. Maybe if he had had better aim, Beau wouldn't have gotten hurt; maybe if he had packed the right ingredients he could have cast a more powerful spell. . .

He exhaled audibly, shaking his head, no. He would have messed that up too, made things worse. His mind spiralled further and further down into the deep depths of his memory, a look of solemnity cascading over his increasingly saddening face.

"Darling, would you please stop looking so sad?" Molly prodded Caleb in the arm with his finger, his other arm slung over the back of Caleb's chair, drink in hand. Caleb frowned even further.

"Mollymauk, I cannot help my face. I do not mean to look sad." He straightened his posture, snapping out of his trance and leaning back onto Molly's arm.

"I know, but you can always ask me for help" Molly winked and elbowed him slightly, the arm on the back of the chair curling around to rest his hand on Caleb's chest. "I like to see you smile Caleb. You hear me in there?" Mollymauk raised an eyebrow and the other man nodded, acknowledging Molly's words. "Good. I may be trash but within trash there are treasures." Caleb couldn't help but let the sides of his lips curl up slightly, that made Molly very happy. After a minute or two, the human slowly lowered his head to rest on the lavender tiefling's shoulder, allowing the tiefling to slowly brush his fingers through his love's tangled hair.

They both sat, quietly enjoying each other's company, Mollymauk making observations and Caleb having short but meaningful (at least to Molly) replies. At least this kept them distracted, it was clear that Caleb's battle choices really got to him. 

When most of the others had left for bed, Caleb and Molly sat, Caleb by this point had snaked his arm around Molly's waist. "We need to sleep, lieblings." He moved to get up, not realising Molly had dozed off on his shoulder. "Oh." So Caleb had the great idea of trying to lift the purple tiefling and bring him up himself. Caleb furrowed his brows and thought for a moment, With a huff and a few steps of drunken balance, he managed to hoist Molly up and carried him bridal style up the stairs. Midway through Molly stirred, peeking through half-shut eyes, looking up at Calebs focused face with a sense of pride for him. Meanwhile, Caleb took a deep breath stabilising himself before continuing into the thinning crowd gathering at the Tavern, struggling to clamber up the stairs without holding onto the sides. Drunk as he was, Caleb was able to carry Mollymauk to their shared room and place him on the bed, Molly stirred again muttering something in Infernal that Caleb couldn't quite pick up. After placing down the lavender Tiefling Caleb went to the desk, checking the books on the pile. Quite a few moments had passed, the tired wizard flicking through pages, combing them through for information. He had to read back on previous pages in order for him to really get what they were saying, as his brain was slightly hazy.

"Thanks, Mister Caleb, my legs were tired" Molly looked up at his partner and gave him a wink and beckoned him to the bed. Caleb followed and Molly pulled him into a hug, ruffling a hand through Caleb's Auburn (albeit messy) hair. By this point, Mollymauk had sat up and swung his legs around to rest on the edge of the bed, pulling Caleb over him.

Caleb rolled his eyes "You are quite the trickster, Mister Mollymauk." His lips turned into a smile, Mollymauk seizing the opportunity leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Caleb's lips. Caleb returned the gesture, just as gentle if not more, a light red gracing his cheeks. When Caleb tried to pull away, Molly pushed forward and intensified it slightly before pulling back with a mischievous grin. This was well-received on the side of the blushing human wizard.

"You need sleep, you are drunk." Caleb insisted, resting one arm on the bedside for stability and the other slung haphazardly around the Tieflings neck. In return, Molly nuzzled his head into Caleb's neck.

"I will dear," Molly pursed his lips, pausing for thought ". . . if you would care to join me?" Caleb nodded, leaning back in and 'falling' onto Molly, kissing the Tiefling and turning to land next to him on the bedside. The two of the rested there for a moment before realising they were just lying on the edge of the bed instead of in it. 

Mollymauk moved first while nudging Caleb out of being half-asleep, saying without words to cuddle in which Caleb obliged, moving to sleep next to Molly and curling up. The wizard rested his head on the sleeping Tiefling's chest and he began to run his hand absently through Caleb's hair in his sleep, smiling to himself.

 

\-------

 

The next morning, Caleb and Mollymauk had ended up entangled in each other's arms. Caleb stirring and waking up first, careful to not wake up the sleeping Tiefling. He ended up staying in his arms and appreciating the moment. After another 28 minutes and 34 seconds had passed Mollymauk groaned, clearly hungover but not as affected since he drank frequently. Looking down, Mollymauk saw Caleb's bright blue eyes staring up at him, making him smile. Being with him was something Mollymauk thought he would never have the chance to do, with the lifestyle he had, partners were frequent and interchangeable. 

"Good Morning, dear." Molly smiled at his sleepy partner "Sleep well?" Caleb nodded, nudging his head into Molly's chest. Truly, this by itself was too pure for Mollymauk. Caleb was too pure, too sweet, too innocent for him. No matter the amazing yet terrifying things he saw this man do in battle or the angst built up from the many years at 'the academy'. Caleb was this, the half-asleep man cuddling up to him, these moments were what mattered. The tunic-clothed tiefling wanted much more than to stay here, but the energetic sapphire that was Jester thought otherwise, knocking incessantly on the dark oaken door leading into the Taverns corridor.

"Wake up, Cay-leb and Mollymauk!" She announced, before going to the next door "Beau! Nott! Get yourselves up and ready!" The energy and youth of that girl are things Mollymauk aspired to have.

"You heard her, Cay-leb" Molly imitated Jester's voice, with mild success shown with a small laugh falling from 'Cay-leb's' lips. "We have to get up eventually." A small tinge of sadness pinged in his voice, as he wished nothing more than to hold the broken wizard in his arms, heal him through touch.

Eventually, the two got dressed and grouchily exited the room. Yasha leaving her room around the same time, nodding to Caleb and Molly. Caleb responded with the same gesture whereas Molly gave a small wave and flashed her a charming smile. While walking down the corridor, Mollymauk laced his fingers with Caleb, giving his hand a small squeeze.

If this morning was anything to behold, today was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this thing??? I wanna do a Widomauk (Or even Clayleb maybe?) Royalty AU like Betrothed but without the smut lmao but I don't have that type of dedication atm.
> 
> If you have any critiques I'm happy to hear them! Writing isn't something I'm too good at so any pointers are appreciated!


End file.
